


Prisoner in My Best Friend' House

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Captivity, Emotional Baggage, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas found himself held by Estel in Imladris. But why Estel will do that? Will that affect their friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena – hannon-le. All the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.
> 
> Note: Legolas’ age is only 6, an elfling compare to Estel who is older than him, age 16.

_Mirkwood_

Thranduil, the King, stared out of the window from his son’s room, wanting to hear the last call of nature, before he lay his son down to sleep.

Shades and mists seemed to cover the area with black, where only birds could hear behind the shadow.

Legolas was still afraid of the dark, since his nana had died.

Thranduil still walked to his son’ room every single night, and told him a story until his elfling slept in peace and he left the candle lit, till it faded away.

The next morning, Thranduil walked to the practice area where his son was taught by a great teacher, whose name was known all over Middle-Earth, Lord Glorfindel.

The Lord had been called to teach Thranduil’s son how to use bow, arrow, and sword.

Thranduil was happy at least that the Lord had come.

“Ion-nin, come to my room, when you have finished your class, I would like to have a word with you.” Thranduil said to him.

Legolas nodded to his ada, and continued his class, though he wondered what his father wished to speak with him regarding. He was distracted by the thought.

“You are free to go, Prince Legolas, I can see I no longer have your undivided attention.” Glorfindel said softly, as he knelt by the elfling, and added when Legolas did not move, “Go, your father wished to talk to you, and do not be worry. I will be with you wherever you go; after all, I am your guide teacher and will follow you until you reach your majority.”

Legolas bowed to him, but Glorfindel stopped the princeling and explained, “I should be the one to bow to you, princeling. Though I must confess that I have not seen much behavior like this in years.”

“Am I wrong to act this way?” Legolas asked, afraid he had done something wrong.

Glorfindel seemed a bit confused by the elfling’ behavior. He was accustomed to the wild behavior of Elrond’s elfling, Estel. He had always hoped he would change

Glorfindel glanced over the princeling as he smiled over him, and said softly, “Nay, you are not. I can see you inherit manners your manners from your father. Keep it that way.”

“ _Hannon-le, hir-nin_.” Legolas answered bewildered. 

“Now, go, your father is waiting for you,” Glorfindel said to the elfling. Legolas looked at him, but did not make any move, as he stared at the lord, “Go, your father is waiting for you. Go, I will meet you later.”

Legolas took a last look at the lord, and then ran to the palace and to his father’s room.

“ _Iôn_?” Thranduil asked, as he noticed the worried look of his son and came forward to hug him.

He could feel the tears on his son’s cheeks. “Why are you crying? Is this because of something that I did?” Thranduil asked and wiped Legolas’ tears.

“Do you not love me anymore, ada?” Legolas asked in fear.

Thranduil was surprised by his son’s question and as gently and softly as he could, he answered. “What made you think that, ion-nin?”

“You said… to me… that you… you have a word with me…” Legolas answered in broken sobs.

“I did have a word with you… oh…” Thranduil embraced his son to his heart, and added, “I want to send you to Imladris, to see your friends. I know how lonely you are here.”

“What?” Legolas asked, raising his eyes to his father. He could not believe his own ears. His father wanted to send him to Imladris.

“Yes, _iôn_ … you heard it right… and Glorfindel will ride with you.” Thranduil assured his son and hugged him, placing a kiss on his son’s cheek.

“When should I be back, ada?” Legolas asked.

Thranduil looked at to his son. His heart wanted to answer, ‘A week could do it’, but his mouth answered otherwise, “I know that you have not been there for awhile, so you can stay a month, then you will come back in the second month.”

“I will do it, father. I will make sure I am ready to return a full day before the month ends.” Legolas said.

“I love you so much, ion-nin. I hope _I_ will see you soon.” Thranduil said feeling such love for Legolas.

“I love you too, Adar, and I _will_ be back soon.” Legolas assured his father, knowing how much his father loved him.

****

-LOTR-

_Outside…_

Glorfindel noticed the change in Legolas’ face, and wondered what had happened.

“What is it, Greenleaf?” Glorfindel asked, using Legolas’ elvish name for the first time.

Legolas was surprised hearing Glorfindel call him that way. “You never called me Greenleaf before, hir nin. Is this because I did something?”

“I just worried for you, young one. Are you going to tell me, or should I go and find it from your father?” Glorfindel warned him, hiding a smile.

“We are going to Imladris for a month.” Legolas answered joyfully.

“ _We_?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes, ‘we’, father said that you will ride with me and watched over me while we are there for one month. On the second month, we will be on the way back here.” Legolas confirmed the lord’s question.

“Then we need to pack and be ready for the… for the…” Glorfindel stopped, searching for the right words.

“For the journey.” Legolas smiled, “We leave in the morning, I want to at least enjoy adar’s story at bed-time.”

“Then I will see you in the morning, Princeling Legolas.” Glorfindel said and walked to his room.

Legolas watched him leave, but was not ready to pack his thing yet, so he walked to his father’s room to spend more time with him.


	2. Chapter 1: Vanished Like The Wind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

_Week later…_

**Imladris**

Legolas was torn during his visit to Imladris, he wanted to be there, but he knew how much his father needed him at home, too.

When he approached the boy, Estel, he was pushed into Estel’s rooms and he held his hand over Legolas’ mouth. Legolas raised his hand to shield himself, clearly surprised by the boy’s actions.

When Estel closed the door behind him, he command, “You will not leave my room, not once, and I will make sure of it, mellon-nin.”

Legolas was about to protest, but Estel warned him, “No one knows that you are here, not Adar, and neither of the twins. I am the only one that knows. Do not leave my room without permission, understood?”

Legolas nodded, but he could not understand why his best friend did this to him.

Dread filled the princeling’s body and fear that Estel might do something to him.

****

-LOTR-

_Outside…_

Glorfindel was worried; since Legolas had dismounted from his horse he had not seen him and his worry grew. He feared that something had happened to the princeling.

Glorfindel walked over to his old friend’s room, maybe to find answers, and to find out what had happened while he was away.

“My Lord Elrond!” Glorfindel greeted the elf, and bow slightly.

“Oh… Lord Glorfindel!”

“My lord, have you seen princeling Legolas?” Glorfindel hurried to ask, as he did fear for the princeling.

“What? Are you not missing me?” Elrond grinned, but then noticed Glorfindel’s worried look. “What? Why are you worried about him?”

“He traveled with me from Mirkwood, and I cannot find him. I do not know where he would be,” Glorfindel answered, still worried.

“No… why? Has he come too? Why do I not know everything? My guards should let me know.” Elrond answered, and asked with panic.

“Aye, he came with me, but I have not seen him since then.” Glorfindel answered and looked around, concerned for the princeling’s life more than ever.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that it seems that he is lost or…” Glorfindel stopped, not wanting to think what else could happen to Legolas.

“There are no orcs here, Imladris is safe!” Elrond defend his homeland.

“We do not know that, you do not know that, and we do not even know if Legolas’ life in grave danger or not.” Glorfindel pointed at him.

Glorfindel’s eyes sparkled, as if fire burned from anger as he looked at Lord Elrond.

“How could this be?” Elrond asked, with accusation in his voice, “He was with you. Did you not notice him dismount from his horse?”

“Then you are right, **I** am to blame,” Glorfindel replied, shame covered his face, “I lost Thranduil’s elfling, how that could be?”

“We need to find him. He might have seen something or maybe a wounded animal caught his eyes.” Elrond suggested softly, hoping to ease the shame from Glorfindel.

“Then help me, before I have a first breakdown, mellon-nin.” Glorfindel said, his voice full of urgency.

They both left the room and headed outside to search for the missing elfling.

As they left, Estel watched from the window and smiled to himself.

Legolas was safe so far, and he had to keep it that way. Estel did not want Legolas to get out of his sight, not until Legolas played every game they knew together.

“Now, what game are we going to play?” Estel asked, with a smirk on his face, as he stared at his friend.

Legolas did not know what he should say and kept staring at the boy who held him.

“Well… I guess I should be the one who pick the game, right?” Estel grinned, at Legolas and started picking a game.

“We should first play ‘Guess Who?’” Estel said; as he finally found a game that he loved. It was a game Lord Glorfindel had taught him on one of their journeys.

Noticing how the elfling stared at him, Estel poked him on his shoulder. “I will let you play with me if you act nicely to me.”

Legolas swallowed, and start to force himself to be nice to the boy.

“That is much better,” Estel grinned at him and added with a large smile at his face, “Now, I will ask you several question, and you will try to guess who am I, all right?”

Legolas could see that he had no other choice, so he answered with a ‘Yes’.

“You will never guess…” Estel kept nudging his friend, hoping that he would never guess.

Legolas kept staring but said nothing more.

“I am the one who watched over the others, who am I?” Estel asked him.

No answer came from the princeling.

“I am the one that presents peace, who am I?”

Still no answer came from Legolas.

“I am the one that sings both lullaby and songs, who am I?”

When Estel noticed that Legolas is not cooperating with him, he threatened his life, “You should better play with me, or I will not sneak you food, so you can eat.”

Legolas stared at him with his blue eyes dull and glassy. He simply answered Estel’s questions, “You are the dove who watches the others, and the dove presents the peace between Mirkwood and Imladris, and the dove also sings both lullaby and songs, are you happy now? Can I leave?”

“Nay, you are not leaving until I say so.” Estel claimed and waved his hands in the air.

Legolas simply turned his face to the window, watching as a bird flew freely in the open air. He was jealous of the bird, which was out there free, while he was held inside prisoner in Estel’s room.


	3. Chapter 2: Be The Pretended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

_Day later…_

Estel woke to a beautiful day; he smiled at the birds in the sky, and then he let his gaze move down to the elfling that he held.

He knelt beside him to feel his pulse, moving his hand over the elfling’s mouth he noticed how shallow it was and figured that Legolas was still asleep.

Estel changed his clothes, and then walked over the open window and closed it, not wanting the elfling to escape through it. Then he walked over the door, using the keys his Adar gave him so the twins would not intrude him, and locked the door behind him, leaving the princeling alone, with no fresh air.

Estel first glanced over his right, and then over the left, noticed it was right, he sighed for relief as he walked over the dining room.

“Estel, sit my son,” Elrond said over the boy who came to the room.

Estel could notice the worried masks over the elves face, though he said no more, but waiting for them to say what ever crossed their minds.

Estel sat, and then he asked what he asked every single morning, “Where is the food? I am hungry!”

“Estel, have you seen Legolas? He came with Lord Glorfindel yesterday, and yet he is still missing,” Elrond asked him and scanned the boy’s face.

“Legolas? Is he here? Where is he?” Estel asked with excitement in his voice, his eyes searching for the elfling, but found none.

“I just told you, Estel, that he is gone, vanished like the wind. We are all worried that he might be lost somewhere. I thought perhaps you saw him, but now after your questions, I doubt that you did see him,” Elrond sighed, desperately wondering if he should tell the king or waiting, hoping they would still find him

“Elladan, Elrohir,” Elrond called, and then when he got their attention, he added, “I want you two to join Glorfindel, help track Legolas, and try to think where the elfling might have walked, and find him, all right?”

The twins nodded with understanding, and started to eat their breakfast.

Estel smirked as he watched them, hoping to keep his own secret captive.

“And what will I do, ada?” Estel asked innocently.

“I want you to stay in your room. I do not want lose you as well, all right?” Elrond asked him.

Estel nodded, now he knew that he could keep his secret well.

“But Estel, I want you to tell us immediately if you have seen him, even if it was a glimpse, all right?” Elrond asked as he stared at the boy.

Estel nodded and ate the food with pleasure and happiness.

“Why are you so happy my son?” Elrond asked, not knowing why the boy seemed happy when elfling Legolas might be out there alone, and not knowing his condition.

“Ada, do you remember the time when I got lost?” Estel asked, grinning over the elf, and then he continued, “I just remembered it.”

“And this is what makes you so happy?” Elrond asked and stared at Lord Glorfindel, and let out a sigh.

“Aye, Adar.” Estel answered with a large smile upon his face.

Elrond sighed heavily, and wondered why the boy acted like this when his best friend is gone missing.

“Can I leave Ada?” Estel asked, staring over the elf.

“Aye, you can, and remember you should not leave the room. I do not want you leaving unescorted.”

Estel put more lembas on the plate, also taking cup full of water.

Elrond and the twins stared at the boy wondering what he was doing, and then Elrond coughs and asked, “Why are you taking the food with you?”

“Oh… in case that I get hungry.” Estel answered and hurried to leave and walked back to his room.

He put the cup on the floor as he unlocks the door. Then he picked it up again before he entered the room.

Noticing the elf is fully awake, he gave him the water, and then he set the plate of food in front of him.

When Legolas reached to take the lembas, Estel stopped him, “You will eat when I say so, or if you win another game.”

Legolas moved his hand closer to his body; he stared shocked at his friend, wondering why Estel was acting like this.

Estel grinned at him.

So far, Legolas had been kept hidden from others, and now he could have him to play endlessly with him. He felt good, with no sign of regret and guilt.

“So, what should I play with you…?” Estel said as he thought, tapping his finger in his jaw line.

“Huh, I found,” Estel said, smiling at the elf, and then he walked over the shelf, took a game, and showed it to Legolas, “See that game?” Legolas nodded forcefully as his stomach growled in hunger.

“Good, this is like questions and answers, and the one who answers best is the winner. Since Elrond told me that I am smart boy, I might just beat you… as I am wiser than you.”

‘Saes… help me…’ Legolas thought in despair, as he wished that someone would save him and give him food.

Legolas could feel his stomach turning up and down, and making some terrible noises that were strange and awkward to him; he never heard noises like this before.

He could feel Estel’s eyes on him; he could feel how the boy was smiling at him.

He wished that Estel just give him some food and stop starving him.

Estel did smile at him, though he was also hiding an evil grin in his eyes as he stared at the fragile elfling.

“Let us both see how much smarter you are,” Estel smirked at him; he took one card and started to ask, “Lord Elrond has many friends, who is his best friend?”

Legolas stared at him with shock, as he ordered his mind to help him before his stomach would give up, and he would starve.

Estel stared at him, smiling at him, “What, do you not know? If you do I will give you a bite of lembas.”

Estel took the lembas in his hands, waving it in front of Legolas, who was starving and cracked it to tiny bites, putting the pieces on the tray.

Legolas rolled his eyes in despair as he looked at the lembas., He was desperate to eat.

“But first, you will have to answer me if you want to eat.” Estel grinned as he noticed the hungry look that the elfling gave him.

Legolas searched his mind, and then he thought of his Ada., “My Ada, King of Mirkwood, now can I eat?”

Estel glanced from the lembas that he held and to Legolas, “Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?”

“Yes, your answer was correct, and no, you cannot eat now. You must correctly answer at least another two questions.” Estel answered as he smirked at him.

Legolas turned his head to the window; he could see Lord Glorfindel with the twins searching for him. He could hear them calling his name, he wanted to let them know where he was, but then Estel’s hands blocked his sight and all he could see was Estel.

Estel then took some torn cloth and used it to blindfold Legolas. He did not want him to see.

“Why?” Legolas asked weakly. He could feel dread rising in his body.

“Now we could have some fun, mellon-nin.” Estel said as he ignored Legolas’ question.

“I am not having fun in here.” Legolas cracked voice said.

“You will if you want to eat.” Estel warned him and moved the tiny piece of lembas across to Legolas’ nose.

Legolas sighed weakly, knowing that he had no choice, knowing that he could not win while Estel kept him there.

****

-LOTR-

_While outside…_

Lord Glorfindel and the twins searched in every corner that they could think of to find Legolas.

Elladan pointed into the forest. “He might be over here. You have no idea how many wounded animals we once found with Estel as he walked.”

Glorfindel sighed and follow the twins. He hoped that they would find him before the month was over.

“Come, Lord Glorfindel, we have no time,” Elrohir urged him to go faster.

The twins ran into the forest, leaving the old Lord trying to catch his breath. He realized that he might not be in the shape that he once was.

Noticing that Glorfindel was not with them, Elrohir ran back and found him breathing heavily.

“My Lord, are you all right?” Elrohir asked.

“Nay, master Elrohir, I just needed to rest,” Glorfindel panted. “I am not in as good shape as I thought I was.”

“Aye, you might be right,” Elrohir gave him a small smile. “You have us, if you want to get back in shape, we would help you.”

Glorfindel nodded and thanked him. Then he sighed heavily, as his breathing became steady, “I am ready, but you need to slow a little for me.”

“We will try,” Elrohir said. “Now, if you continue to blame yourself, then we should not even find him.”

“I get it; I need to stop blaming myself. I hope that we will find Princeling Legolas in one piece.” Glorfindel said.

Elrohir and Glorfindel hurried to where Elladan waited for them, and Elrohir noted to his half that they might need to slow a bit for Glorfindel till he gets into shape.

“You are safe with us, mellon-nin.” Elladan said to the lord.

Though Glorfindel sighed heavily and muttered to himself, “Somehow, I just do not feel like it.”

“We heard that.” They said, smiling.

Glorfindel sighed as he followed them slowly, still breathing hard..

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances from time to time, worried about Glorfindel’s health.

Glorfindel noticed their worried looks as they turned around to see how he is doing. He understood.

Glorfindel thought about when he and Legolas arrived in Imladris and tried to remember where the elfling had gone. He felt responsible for Legolas and it was tearing at his heart.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Hannon-le, hir-nin_ \- Thank you, my lord


End file.
